


Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

by Haberdasher



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The narrator goes to confront Jolene and warn her away from being with her man, but the conversation soon takes a turn she didn't expect.
Relationships: Jolene/Narrator (Jolene), Man/Narrator (Jolene)
Kudos: 7





	Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I didn't beat around the bush when I went to Jolene's house, speaking the first part of the speech I had mentally prepared as soon as the door opened and I caught sight of her flaming auburn hair.

"Jolene, I'm begging of you, please don't take my man."

I had prepared for a few different outcomes: her quietly acquiescing, her arguing, her slamming the door in my face...

I hadn't prepared for her staring at me with those emerald green eyes of hers wide as ever before saying, "I beg your pardon?"

...perhaps I needed to explain my end of the situation more clearly first.

"He- he talks about you in his sleep..."

"Oh, dear." Jolene sighed, that voice of hers as soft as ever.

"There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Jolene. And I can easily understand how you could easily take my man..."

"Hold up." Jolene raised one hand in the air, thin and fair with unblemished ivory skin. "It's not like that. I barely _know_ your man, we certainly ain't _together_ or anything."

"R-really?" I could feel hope rising up in my chest, as soft and sweet as Jolene herself. "Because I- I know you could have your choice of men-"

"What makes you say that?" Jolene put one hand on her hip and leaned slightly to one side.

"Have you _seen_ yourself?" I laughed a little, though the emotion in my voice was far from humor. "Your- your beauty is beyond compare-"

"How flattering of ya."

"It ain't flattering when it's the plain, God-given truth! But me, now, I could not compete with you, I could never love again-"

"Your man means that much to you, huh?" Jolene's eyes grew softer as she looked back at me; I silently nodded, a lump forming in my throat as I prepared to speak my mind again.

"He's the only man I've ever loved, Jolene... and I still don't know how I landed him, but I know I couldn't manage it a second time..."

"He's the only _man_ you've ever loved, you say?"

"Yes." I breathed, without hesitation.

Jolene raised an eyebrow, thin and auburn and perfect. "What about women?"

My heart skipped a beat. "W-what are you implying, Jolene?"

"As much or as little as you want me to be." Jolene shook her head, her silky locks flying to and fro. "Look, I've got no interest in your man. In fact, I'll promise you that I won't go after anyone in your household without your permission, alright?"

"A-anyone in my household?"

My household wasn't a big one; I was an only child and an orphan, and my man had long since lost touch with his family, so it was always just the two of us...

After a long, tense moment, I pointed to her, then back at myself. "Y-you mean you..."

"Now you're catching on." Jolene shot me a wide grin, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest at the sight of it. "But only if- if you want. I don't mean to cause any trouble, you hear me?"

"Right..."

I paused for a moment, my fingers brushing against Jolene's door idly as I weighed my options.

"...yes." I eventually muttered.

"Yes, what?"

"You have my-" I laughed again, this one lighter than the first. "My permission."

"Well, then, come on inside, and let's see what I can do for ya."

As I soon found out, while Jolene's smile was like a breath of spring and Jolene's voice was soft like summer rain, Jolene's kiss was even sweeter than both.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider following me on tumblr at [haberdashing](https://haberdashing.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
